


Day Six :: Begging

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, F/F, begging during sex, begging to cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Maybe Sanctuary Hills would never be the same place it was to Nora before her entire life was flipped on its head, but that didn't mean it couldn't be home again. She had food and shelter, she had friends and neighbors, but most importantly she had love again.
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor, Cait/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Day Six :: Begging

After a long mission there was nothing more cathartic for Nora than coming back to her home in Sanctuary to find Cait waiting for her. 

Sometimes Cait was wide awake and pacing, ready to yell at her for taking so long to get back, but all that anger died down as soon as it flared to life and the words were replaced with kisses. Other times, Cait was already fast asleep in their bed (on Nora's side, naturally), her face so peaceful it was almost a shame to wake her up.

Almost. 

But this time, as Nora strolled through the doors of the home she shared with the former boxer she was greeted with silence. Setting her bag down, she tip-toes to the bedroom to find the empty bed an unmade mess. A frown marring her normally smooth features, Nora let her mind wander to its darkest corners as she wondered where Cait could have gone.

It was still bright out, sure, but Cait knew she was coming back today didn't she? Surely she wouldn't have wandered off too far. Unless there was an emergency? Or maybe Cait had grown tired of waiting? Tired of Nora altogether? Maybe she had decided to leave town without telling anyone anything. Maybe she'd found someone else and was busy with them, losing track of time and--

"You're home!"

Nora ripped herself from her thoughts as she heard the voice from the doorway. As she turned she just caught sight of a red blur before she was being swept off her feet and pulled into the deepest, wettest kiss she had ever experienced before. When the kiss broke, Nora took in a deep breath and let all her dark thoughts go with it.

“I missed you, Kitten.” Nora kept her voice soft, worried that if she spoke too loud she might let her insecurities loose with her tone alone.

“I missed you more, Birdie,” Cait purred back, her hands starting to wander. “I went and got some things to make us a quick dinner, but since we’re already in the bedroom I guess I can settle on a snack first.”

Nora, her mind still reeling after going from one extreme to another, almost asked what Cait meant by that. It wasn’t until she caught the look in those green eyes that she realized that Cait wasn’t actually referring to food.

“Oh.” It was all Nora had to say, all she really had time to say, before Cait was grabbing her and pulling her close for another kiss, her hands going straight for her still armored top to deftly undo the straps that held the metal and leather in place.

“I’ve been missing this,” Cait said as the armor fell to the floor, followed almost immediately by the fabric top Nora had been wearing to keep her skin from chafing. “Missed these, too.”

Nora let out a small sigh as Cait pinched a nipple lightly, rubbing it between her fingers until it was hard and perky under her touch. Without even thinking, she began to reach for Cait’s top, only to be stopped by the redheads free hand.

“Don’t think so, Birdie. I’ve been here all week while you were running off with God-knows-who to God-knows-where doing God-knows-what.”

“You’re dragging Him into this an awful lot for not believing in him,” Nora teased as she dropped her hands to her sides. “By the way, it was with Codsworth to Diamond City to do some trading after helping that settlement.”

Cait hummed as she moved her hands to Nora’s waist, sliding them down to the top of pants where she could drag them to the front and toy with the button and zipper holding them closed. “So you ran off with Codsworth having fun and seein’ sights while I was working me arse off here trying to keep everything ready for your return.”

“And I could show you how much I appreciate it if you would let me touch you,” Nora countered. Cait chuckled and shook her head, her eyes hooded as she popped open the button of Nora’s jeans.

“Why don’t you beg?”

“Beg?”

“Aye. Beg me to touch you, Birdie. Let me hear those little moans and whines you give me when I got my mouth on you.”

Cait hadn’t even really begun to touch her, yet Nora could feel herself getting wet. Maybe it was the memories of their times before, the times that left them both sweaty and out of breath but so tangled in each other that neither of them cared. Maybe that was what was going through Nora’s subconscious as she wrapped her arms around Cait’s shoulders and arched into her touch as she finally slipped a hand into her pants.

“No panties, either?” Cait didn’t sound suspicious like Nora would have, she sounded excited. This only added to the ex-vaultie’s own excitement.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Nora moaned as Cait slid a finger between the lips, just teasing the nerves that were starting to tingle in anticipation.

“Yet I still don’t hear ye begging.”

“What do you want me to say?” Nora opened her eyes, unaware she had even closed them, and leveled her gaze on Cait’s.

“Beg me to touch you, tell me how much you’ve been waiting for.”

“Please touch me,” Nora whispered, knowing her voice sounded unsure even as she spoke. Cait chuckled and shook her head.

“Try again, Birdie.”

“I need you to touch me,” Nora tried, her hips starting to rock on their own volition. “Please, Kitten, I need you.”

“Better,” Cait purred again, retracting her hand much to Nora’s pants before settling them both on her hips and pushing back. Nora stepped back toward the bed until her legs hit, then allowed herself to be pushed back onto the mattress. As soon as her back hit the bedding, she found her hips being lifted by hands so much stronger than they had any right to be. They pulled her up and tugged the rugged denim to her knees.

“Want me to take them down further? All the way off, maybe?”

“Yes, please,” Nora answered, straightening her legs in an attempt to help. Cait wasted no time in doing so, pulling off the old shoes with them until they were completely discarded, leaving Nora stark naked in contrast to Cait’s still clothed figure. But before she could complain, Cait was grabbing her ankles and pushing them in as she leaned between Nora’s opened thighs to kiss her again.

Nora moaned into the kiss as she returned it feverishly, wanting to feel the redhead on her anywhere she could. She had been waiting, she had been missing it, she had been dreaming about it for the last week since she had left Cait behind to head out on her mission. So many lonely nights without Cait by her side, but at least she knew for sure her love was going to be safe.

“Tell me what to do next,” Cait whispered as she broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air.

“Touch me,” Nora commanded. Cait cocked a brow and waited. Nora sighed and shook her head. “Please touch me.”

“Where?”

Nora began to blush, unsure if she would be able to form the words to tell Cait exactly what she wanted. She tried, making sure to add a please with every attempt, until the fighter finally chuckled and complied.

“How’s this,” Cait asked, her hand between them as her fingers began to work their magic. “Talk to me, love. Let me hear it.”

“I love it,” Nora murmured, her hips twitching up into the touch. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Cait responded, her hand not losing rhythm once. “Now beg me to let you cum.”

Nora let out a whimper, a deep blush rising to her face as she tried to form the words again. “Please….”

“Please what?”

“Please make me cum.”

“Good, but I think you can do better.” Cait pulled her hand away before sliding slowly down the others body, placing random kisses along the way until her head was between the others thighs and her knees were placed firmly on the floor. “I think this might help you.”

Nora’s back arched once more as she felt the tongue, hot and wet, gliding along her exposed heat, lapping and twirling where it was needed the most. She opened her mouth to moan but words came spilling out instead.

“Oh, fuck, Cait! Fuck, yes! Please, please, please don’t stop! D-don’t stop, Cait.” Her hands began to fist into the blankets beneath her as she felt the lips wrapping and sucking, as she looked down and watched the top of the red head shake from side to side vigorously, the pressure on her clit moving with it until her thighs were shaking. “Nnngh, please make me cum, Cait. I want to cum for you.”

Cait moaned between her thighs as she stopped sucking long enough to use her fingers again, pressing kisses and whispers both against her thighs as she began to use her finger against the others clit.

“I’m cumming,” Nora gasped as she felt the knot forming in her gut. “Please don't stop, Cait, I-- I’m cumming!”

Nora didn’t have to wait long for the knot to snap and the ecstasy to wash over her in waves. She basked in the glow for a moment, listening to herself breathing hard as the bed shifted with Cait pulling herself up and between her thighs again.

“That was good,” Cait purred one last time as she placed a kiss on Nora’s chin. “Would you like me to beg as well? Or would you rather I just tell you what to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
